


원죄

by Lydi_A



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Android Jarvis, Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>미완! 짧음주의</p>
    </blockquote>





	원죄

**Author's Note:**

> 미완! 짧음주의

 

 

"나의 천재성에 스스로가 두려울 지경이로군..."

 

 스스로 생각하기에도 꽤 진지했던 변덕은, 토니스타크. 그자신으로써도 놀라울만한 성과를 내고야 말았다.

 

"정말로 성공할 줄이야"

 

 토니는 약간 얼떨떨 한 목소리로 혼잣말을 하며 자신의 손으로 만들어낸 결과물을 내려보았다.

 

 

*

토니 스타크,

빌리어네어  
플레이보이  
천재  
아이언맨

 상위 1%의 사내는 화려한 수식어에 걸맞게 가십거리의 중심에 있었다.  
수많은 파파라치의 피사체인 그는 대외적으로 나르시스트에 다소 가볍고 능글맞는 성격으로 향락적이며 흥미본위로 비춰졌지만, 사실 그 천재적인 엔지니어는 그 누구보다 계산적이며 이성적이었다.  
그는 항상 자신이 몰고다니는 가십거리의 파급력을 염두해 두고 있었고 실제로 스타크 인더스트리는 이사장 토니 스타크가 벌인 무수한 사고에도 불구하고 확고한 위치를 가지고 있다.

 토니는 그것을 즐겼다.  
회사의 이사장과 뉴욕시를 떠들석하게 만드는 가십거리의 주인공 사이를 아슬하게 오가며, 자신의 이름을 걸고있는 회사의 주가가 오르락 내리락 유지되는것을 말이다.  
페퍼포츠가 딱 잘라서 악취미라고 외치는 이 천재 사업가가 벌이는 일종의 게임이다.

 이제껏 토니는 언제나 게임에 승자였다.  
항상 이기던 게임을 해서 였을까? 한동안 토니 스타크의 떠들석한 소식이 들리지 않았다.  
스타크 인더스트리의 중요 회의와 일부 긴급하고 중요한 사안을 제외하곤 공식석상에서 그의 모습을 보기힘들었다.  
그에 관한 무수한 추측과 가설이 난무했지만, 확실한 것은 아무것도 없었다.  
그시각 어벤져스 타워의 최고보안방에선 금세기 최고의 천재라 불리워지는 두명이 옥신각신하고 있었다.  
정확하겐 한명의 일방적인 외침이였지만.

 

"토니, 이건 미친짓이에요"

"하지만 도와줄거잖아 닥터"

 

 브루스 배너는 섣부른 긍정도 부정도 하지 않은체 침묵했다.  
하지만 토니는 그가 망설임의 끝에 자신의 제안을 수락할것을 알고 있었다.  
그역시 어쩔수없는 호기심의 노예였다.  
그 증거로 브루스 배너는 그 자신이 호기심에 먹혀 괴물이 되어버리지 않았던가.

 

"당신은 모든이들의 주목을 받고 있단 말입니다. 이게 세상 밖으로 알려지면 도데체..."

"안알리면 돼."

 

 토니 스타크가 브루스 배너의 말을 딱 잘라내며 단호하게 외쳤다.  
브루스 배너는 저 자신만만한 대답이 결코 말 뿐만은 아니라는것을 알고 있다.  
그가 그렇게 마음먹었다면 정말 그렇게 될 수 있는것이다.  
한참을 고민하고 설득당한 끝에 결국 이번에도 브루스 배너는 호기심에 졌음을 시인해야했다.

 

 


End file.
